Star Wars: The new player
by Lord Link
Summary: This is a crossover between halo and star wars universes shortly before the episode 2; a UNSC fleet with new technologies is tasked with the evacuation of a colony but after a battle with a Covenant battlegroup, a slipspace accident will lead this fleet to a galaxy far far away.
1. Codex

**STAR WARS:** **THE NEW PLAYER**

Plot: This is a crossover between halo and star wars universes shortly before the episode 2; a UNSC fleet with new technologies is tasked with the evacuation of a colony but after a battle with a Covenant battlegroup, a slipspace accident will lead this fleet to a different place.

 **Hello, lord link here, I sorry for the hiatus, I know this fanfiction should have been posted 2 weeks ago, but no more. I will try to update every weekend or 2, it depends of the situation.**

 **If you have a suggestion, please PM me or post a review (pls, be respectful).**

 **This chapter is a codex of the fleet, if you have suggestions, review.**

 **And now, lets go to to story!.**

 **CODEX**

 **The Tenth fleet**

-Commander in chief: Admiral Christopher Rogers

-Motto: Resistam Triumphandi (Resist and triumph)

-Comission: 2540

-Forces:

1 Epoch-class heavy carrier (UNSC Eridani)

2 Valiant-class super heavy cruisers (UNSC Horizon, UNSC Axios (Flagship) )

5 Marathon-class heavy cruisers

6 Halcyon-class light cruisers

3 Eion-class light carriers

10 Halbered-class destroyers

15 Stalwart-class light frigates

15 Paris-class heavy frigates

2 Sahara-class heavy prowlers (UNSC Shadow, ONI Razor Edge)

2 Cradle-class repair and refit platforms (1 refit for mobile auxiliary shipyard, now named Rin-class Mobile Shipyard)

-Record: The Tenth fleet was created in early 2540 for patrol in the frontiers of the Inner Colonies, this fleet has a record of victories and battles against the Covenant in many occasions. This fleet also succes to stop the Covenant in several Colonies and break 2 planetary sieges saving millions of civilians and UNSC personnel.

Admiral Christopher Rogers is a well respected offical among the UNSC, he graduated in the Officials Academy of Reach and serve with Admiral Cole for 15 years; from him, the admiral learned to command his fleet and to earn the respect and confidence of his crew, making him one of the most successful admirals of the UNSC.

Now in 2545, this fleet was selected for a massive retrofit with new technologies of the program "AEGIS" (doc with specifications below).

After the retrofit, the fleet will go to the colony of New Iceland to refuse a possible Covenant attack and if is necessary, evacuate it.

 **AEGIS retrofit program**

-Slipspace Drive model CODEN-V/b: The capture of a covenant engine partially damaged has allowed a considerable advance in the understanding of slip space, we still use the old input method, but now we make a curvature in the space-time fabric around the portal when we open it, allowing a more soft and precise entry; also with the new fusion engines, the speed has also increased to allow a respectable 500 ly/day at cruising speed with a preccision of 200 m.

-Mark III Blogin-Naoto S70/V3c-DFR sublight drive: The corporations Blogin Fiedls and Naoto Technologies collaborated in the creation of a new sublight engine of fusion, resulting in an engine with a speed and control superior to the current ones, although they are inferior to the repulsive engines of the covenant, they have increased considerably the speed of the human ships both in real space and in slipspace.

-Mark II Stellarius-Maclees Helium-3 fusion reactor: A collaboration between Stellarius Laboratories Group and Maclees Engineering success in the creation of a stable helium-3 reactor, with several times more power output than the old reactors; with this power,new technologies can be powered.

-New MAC: With the new reactor, the MACs of all ships can fire with greater velocities and with a minor coldown

-Shield System Mark III: Advances in electromagnetic fields and plasma have given way to a new generation of shields, although it is not as resistant as the covenant shields; it can withstand at least 3 or 4 plasma torpedoes in frigates and destroyers, and the strength of the shield increases with the energy output of the ship.

-Phaser particle canon: Inspired in the old sci-fi Star Trek, this weapon fire a stream of particles with great preccision, test in the battlefield shows that the phasers are very efective against shields but lacks power against hull. If enough Phasers fire against a plasma torpedoe, they can detonate it, but without a field test, this is only a prediction. Due to high energy consumption, only cruisers or more heavier categories can field this weapons in limited numbers.

-M890P Rampart point defense guns: With breakthroughs in plasma and magnetic fields, a variant of the traditional M880 Rampart have been developed, this new PDG can fire plasma along with the proyectiles. The plasma have more damage against shields, so this new PDG will be invaluable against covenant fighters or CQC space combat. This weapon will be installed only in Stalwart-class and the carriers of the fleet, due to logistic restrictions.

-Titanium A-P: This new armor can whitstand against multiple plasma torpedoes and other energy weapons better than the titanium-A, this is because of the multiple layers of composite armor that have components which reacts violently with plasma and other energy weapons rather than melt, so the armor transforms it into explosive force that the hull can withstand easily.

-FTL sensors: Thanks to advances in Slipspace physics, UNSC ships can track Slipspace shadows in 1 light year radius without the use of probes or stations, also the sensors can detect all kind of anomalies and radiation.

 **Colony of New Iceland**

-Foundation: 2515

-Population: 1000000

-UNSC personnel: 100000 army, 30000 marines and 5 platoons of ODST

-Distance to Sol: 50 light years

-Defense fleet: 5 Paris-class, 2 Halbered-class and 1 Halcyon-class (all without the AEGIS refit; the UNSC Do you need fuel?-cradle class have spare parts for shields and sensors)

-Orbital facilities: 1 space elevator, defensive satellites, 2 ODPs, 1 Reyes-Mclees shipyard.

-Resources: Titanium, Selenium, Aluminun, Tungsten

-History: Founded by descendents of Nordic countries in Europe, this colony has a vast cuantity of minerals. It has a temperate weather but with harsh winters. The extreme mining wealth of the planet made it become less than 5 years after the foundation of the colony in one of the most productive mining colonies in the sector. The planet have a extraordinary magnetic field, stronger than most planets but its more fluid and precise.

 **This story is located several weeks before episode 2, and I will follow the plot of the clone wars until episode 3.  
It will follow the canon, but there will be notable differences that will already appear. **


	2. New Iceland Arc: Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I never thought that this story was going to be view in this scale (I am rookie with this, so draw your opinions).**

 **Now I will post a second codex with UNSC equipement, weapons etc, after the first chapter; I will take a lot of concepts from Halo Wars.**

 **And thats all, now to the story:**

 **September of 2545**

 **Slipspace, in route to Aurigae III**

 **UNSC Axios**

Admiral Christopher Rogers quietly observed the slipspace from the bridge of the Axios, thinking of the last reports sent by ONI, and none were very good; a system close to Aurigae III was attacked by the Covenant, and although they managed to evacuate the majority of civilians and personnel, they could not prevent the Covenant from knowing New Iceland's existence, but not its exact location, and it was stupid to think that the Covenant would let this opportunity pass; therefore HIGHCOM command to the Tenth to defend and if necessary to evacuate the colony. Fortunately not all bad news, this solar system had the peculiarity of having a particularly active sun, which translates into strong solar storms; so New Iceland developed a powerful magnetic field, so powerful that it could destabilize slipspace portals, so the Covenant can not infiltrate our defenses and attack from short range as they usually do.

"Surely with the new technologies, the expertise of the fleet and a little luck, we can retain this system from the Covenant , at least as long as they do not take it personally and send a whole fleet," the veteran Admiral, Christopher Rogers, told himself; the announcement of Lieutenant Sulu, responsible for navigation, brought him back to reality.

"Sir, we will enter the system within 30 s, about 150000 km from the colony, it is the maximum that we can approach without compromising the ships."

"All right, Mr. Sulu, proceed to your discretion; Joan, when we get to the system starts a sweep of sensors, I do not want the Covenant to catch us by surprise "  
In a nearby holopedestal there arose a feminine figure in French armor of century XV, with a sword in the belt and resolute expression.  
"Aye sir, the Covenant would be worse off than the english during the Battle of Orleans; I also suggest that ... "- but she was interrupted.

"We send probes to the limit of the system, also sends the UNSC Shadow so that patrols around possible points of exit of the slipspace." responded the admiral with serious tone but with a flash of amusement in its eyes.  
"I thought this time i would catch you unprepared admiral," Joan said disappointed.  
"Calm down, one day I will be so stressed that I'll end up giving orders to the reactor."-sighed the admiral.

While this conversation was taking place, the Axios entered the system; A few seconds later the rest of the fleet followed, except ONI's ship, which came closest to the south pole of the planet.  
Lieutenant Sulu reported that all the ships have left without damage and in formation, except for the ship of ONI.  
The Admiral, upon hearing, sighed, "ONI, why they never say anything" - it was known throughout the UNSC that ONI was on his own almost always, thank goodness that the Spartan and AEGIS programs helped a lot in the war effort.

"Ensign Lopez, whenever possible opens a channel with the governor and commander of the defense forces, I want to discuss plans for the colony."  
"S .. yes sir," stammered the insigne, the dark circles and tired attitude were visible, which was not surprising, since the last few weeks had not been easy, the admiral thought to give him permission when they returned to safe space.  
Next came a better view of New Iceland, a perfect tundra world, with only the equator and a few distant regions with abundant vegetation; the rest was a vast desert of snow, moss, lichen and snow, and some coniferous forest halfway to the equator.  
There were no indications of human life on the surface except at night, which saw the capital city, and the mining colonies scattered all over the planet.

The wealth of the planet was on the earth, large amounts of iron, silicon, tungsten, selenium, titanium, diamonds and others made this colony was the largest exporter in the mining sector.  
Needless to say, the collapse of the colony in the hands of the Covenant would be a serious blow to the UNSC war effort.  
"Sir, have liaison with the governor Jonh Turner and the "Inexpugnable" commander, Captain Amelia Walsh" he said the liutenant Lopez, the admiral asked him to open a channel.  
"Admiral Rogers, you have arrived earlier than expected," - said the powerful voice of the governor, "From what I see, ONI has given you new toys ." Governor Turner has always had a reputation for being very direct and somewhat good-natured, but he knew very well how to govern a colony fairly and thanks to this, New Iceland has not reported the least index of insurgent activity.  
The admiral glanced at the governor with an amused expression:

"Pleased to meet you governor; Captain Walsh, its good to see you in good health."

"Sir," was the brief reply of the captain, among the fleets of the sector, she was known for her coldhead and was very strict in combat, but inside she had kind nature and always listened to his subordinates and encouraged them to be better.  
"Governor, what is the state of the colony?" - Rogers asked.  
Governor Turner immediately changed his attitude to a more serious one, when they were matters involving his people, there was no place for jokes:  
"We have done evacuation drills, and the mobile industries are ready to be transported."  
Since the war began, the UNSC has imposed a mobile modular industry protocol in the outer colonies or founded relatively recently. The industries were constructed in a modular way, being able to adapt to multiple roles depending on the resources, resulting that the colonies can export raw material in a few months of being founded. And in case of evacuation they could be deconstructed quickly to be taken to a safer location.  
"What is the record evacuation time?"-asked the admiral with a hint of concern.

"About 2 days, the population would take us about 12 hours to transport them, but the industries..."-the governer sighed-"simulations indicate that we will need about 36 hours of continuous work, this is the best time we have, less time would leave behind some of the industries; if so, we are ready to abandon the least productive. "  
"Very well governor, keep me informed of any progress," - the governor nodded and then addressed Captain Amelia- "Captain, what is the status of your fleet?"

"Sir, the fleet is ready for combat, but I have received a message from the remains of the fleet of York IV, the colony that was recently destroyed; note that the Covenant is gathering a fleet larger than normal, about 50 ships, including 2 CAS class and that are beginning to send corvettes to explore nearby systems; simulations indicate that they will locate New Iceland in 2 days, 3 at most but with the Covenant you can never be sure."- said the captain with a tone of concern but maintaining composure.

"Also, we have 2 platoons of ODST prepared for fast deploiment."

Admiral Rogers pondered the situation, he cant understand the behavior of this Covenant fleet, in most of their attacks sent 20 or 25 ships, sometimes a CAS to lead the assault, but this was not normal, there is something on this planet they want, and not just destroy it. At the end, I sighed and ordered:  
"Very well, Captain, send your frigates to the limit of the magnetic field, order them to try to pass as unnoticed as possible and to place probes and coordinate with the Shadow to place them in the right places; governor, have the population prepared in the capital and in space ports, evacuate the mines and take out everything they can; I will have the tenth prepared and dispatch one of the Cradle to begin the transport of materials and industries. That's it, do your best "  
They both nodded and cut off the communications; Lieutenant Sulu addressed the admiral.  
"Sir, I have tried to contact the Razor Edge but they have responded with a" Three-Nine-Two "." - silent fall on the bridge as everyone wondered what was going on, Mr. Sulu said what everyone thought- " I personally do not like this. "- The admiral looked at him with an expression of understanding.  
"Calm down Mr. Sulu, it's normal for the whole UNSC to be suspicious of ONI, but it's best if you do not think about it."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," replied the lieutenant as he returned to his console a little more calmly.  
"Joan, notify Commander Gregor; tell him to prepare his boys and be ready to go down to the surface, we will strengthen the colony and help in the evacuation; Also give me an estimate if we dedicate the UNSC Do you need fuel? and a part of the garrison in the evacuation. "  
"Yes Admiral; Commander Gregor received the orders and says he will be ready for deployment in 30 minutes, and requesting orbital support if possible; as for the simulations, if we start sending the industries to the orbital elevator right now the UNSC Do you need fuel? reports that they will have everything loaded in 28 hours, and as for the population, we can reduce the time to 6 hours."-immediately returned the AI, with a tone of pride.

"Very well Joan, coordinate with the frigates, probes and the Shadow and report any incidents."  
The AI nodded and vanished, leaving the admiral alone with his thoughts.  
"Well, I'm sure this campaign will go well, we have a fleet, a good crew and the advantage that the Covenant does not know that we discover them, I hope." - While he was having these thoughts, the admiral observed the ONI Prowler heading towards his destination, wondering what the hell did they plot.

 **Well, this is the first chapter of the New Iceland arc, which will extend the next 3 or 4 chapters, also change part of the Codex.  
Sorry for the possible bad grammar, English is not my first language  
Next chapter in 1 or 2 weeks.  
Thanks for reading. **

**PS: Post in the reviews if you like a codex of the UNSC vehicles with the AEGIS retrofit.**


	3. Apologies

Hi all!

It's been a long time, and I'm very sorry for this break, but life comes first.

Anyway, I use this time to rethink the story and improve my grammar and vocabulary, so wait for corrections in the 2 chapters that I have already published, and a new full chapter for March (exams come first, I'm sorry); but after that, I'll have a lot of free time to continue this story and, if someone wants, you can send text messages, post comments with new ideas or mistakes to correct.

I look forward to this story, and I do not want to leave it abandoned.

And from now on I will update my profile at least once a month to show that I will not leave it again until I finish it or see that it is not viable.

See you later!


End file.
